Companies that are in the business of heavy, relatively continuously moving construction operations, such as pipeline construction, roadway construction, and the like historically have been required to function during adverse weather condictions. It is well known that adverse weather conditions such as rain, snow, blowing sand, etc. add to the cost of construction operations and can easily cause severe delays in completion of construction operations. Moreover, many outdoor construction operations, such as pipeline construction, for example, are typically limited to daylight construction operations because it is unfeasible to provide adequate external lighting along right of ways during construction operations. In some cases it is desirable to accelerate progress of the construction work in order to limit the amount of time the workmen are subjected to severe weather conditions and to meet tight construction deadlines. It is therefore desirable to provide a means for substantially limiting the adverse effects of hostile weather environments that might reduce the effectiveness of construction crews and add severely to the cost of construction. It is also desirable to provide means for conveniently extending the working period as long as practical to limit overall construction time. With extended work periods, construction operations might be conducted by alternating crews that keep construction operations functioning from two to three eight hour shifts, effectively reducing the number of days necessary for completion of construction operations.
Where pipelines, roads or the like are being constructed in severly hostile environments, such as extremely cold climates, in tropical areas where rain may reduce the effectiveness of work operations or in the areas where dust or sand storms might severly interfere with construction operations, it is desirable to provide a controlled environment in which workmen may function efficiently and in which construction operations may be conducted regardless of external weather conditions.
Since pipeline construction operations or operations utilized in construction of roadways and the like are continuously moving operations or at least have increments of linear movement as the work progresses, it is desirable to provide a controlled environment that is also movable as the construction operation progresses. It is also desirable that the controlled environment be of sufficient size that construction operations may be carried on without being restricted by the physical size of the controlled environment. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a controlled environment portection of a work site including equipment and occupants and wherein a controlled environment is movable in its erect or substantially erect condition as construction or other work is extended along an elongated right of way or work site.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel controlled environment which may be internally lighted as desired allowing a construction operation to be substantially continuous during all hours of the day.
It is an even further object of the present invention to provide a novel controlled and movable environment that provides the occupants thereof with protection from severe weather conditions, such as extreme cold, heat, dust, rain, snow, sleet, etc. and which will be capable of withstanding high velocity winds, while providing workmen with an acceptable atmosphere in which construction operations may continue unhampered by such weather conditions.
Among the several objects of the present invention is noted the contemplation of a novel lightweight movable building structure that provides a controlled environment for protection of a work site and which includes means for varying the height-to-width ratio of the building structure in order that the stability of the building structure be controlled in accordance with weather conditions.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide a novel lightweight building structure providing a controlled environment wherein the building structure incorporates means for varying the effective weight of the building structure on the work site, to allow the stability of the building structure to be controlled as desired and to facilitate movement of the building structure when such movement is desired.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a novel lightweight building structure that is movable and provides a controlled environment for a work site and the occupants thereof and which includes a plurality of ground effect type platforms, trailers or sleds, that may be lifted by air formed thereunder or may be forced to tighter engagement with a work site by the effect of subatmospheric pressure between the platforms, trailers or sleds and the work site, depending upon the effective weight that is desired.
It is an even further object of the present invention to provide a novel lightweight movable building structure that may include ground contacting apparatus that may be elevated by a cushion between the apparatus and the ground for the purpose of movement and which building structure may incorporate one or more keels maintained in engagement with the site that prevent sidewise movement of the building structure during controlled linear movement thereof.
Another object of the present invention contemplates the provision of a novel building structure that is movable and provides the controlled environment for the occupants thereof and which building structure is composed of flexible material and includes accordian folds therein that allow considerable movement of the building structure while traversing undulating terrain without causing the thin flexible material of the building; structure to become overstressed at any localized area.
It is an even further object of the present invention to provide a novel movable lightweight building structure wherein a major portion of the building structure is composed of flexible relatively impervious material and the building structure is maintained in substantially erect condition by superatmospheric pressure contained therein and wherein the extremities of the building structure are strengthened by means of pressure tubes that are maintained at higher pressure than said superatmospheric pressure.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide a novel lightweight building structure substantially composed of thin flexible sheet material and which building structure incorporates means for preventing loss of the superatmospheric pressure that maintains the building structure in erect condition even while negotiating uneven terrain such as would be defined by ditches and spoil piles along the elongated work site.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight building structure within which may be developed a controlled working environment, wherein a major portion of the covering structure of the building may be composed of thin and flexible sheet material which is supported by means of tubular air inflatable support ribs secured to or formed integrally with the sheet material.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent to ones skilled in the art upon consideration of this disclosure. The form of the invention, which will now be described in detail, illustrates the general principles of the invention, but it is to be understood that this detailed description is not to be taken as limiting the scope of the present invention.